Life's Interceptions
by Mizz.H.Cullen
Summary: ON HIATUS! Alice never saw Bella jump. But after Jacob saves her, and Alice she sees Bella's future disappear and she sends Edward back to Forks to check on her, Bella's life will change forever.
1. Preface

**Summary:** Alice never saw Bella jump. After Jacob saves her, and she becomes sick, would she be able to overcome her loss of Edward, and eventually love Jacob? Or will she stay lost, in her lonely state forever? And what happens, when Alice sees her future disappear, and she worriedly tells Edward, leading him to come back, and cause Bella such pain and anger, it changes her life forever.

----

I never thought that this would happen to me. I didn't even know that this _could_ happen.

I'm lying down on the forest floor in a heap, shaking from fright. I am so scared right now I can't calm down. When Edward came back a dam of angry emotions came flooding out, and now this. I'm so scared right now.

_Everything's going to be okay Bella,_ a soft voice cautioned,_ I'm going to help you through this, and you can soon continue your life._

----

**Like it? Hate it? What do you think? Tell me, I'll be happy to hear anything.**

**Hanna**


	2. Jumping

**I'm changing this a little bit. I'm adding my new text for the cliff diving and rescue. So don't expect any exact reference to the New Moon book. But the threat of Victoria still is there, don't think she isn't gone.**

**----**

I screamed as I jumped over the edge of the cliff. It was exhilarating and was the best feeling of my life!

Until I hit the water.

The waves and the current were strong, and it made it hard to swim. I kept getting pulled under the waves and wasn't sure which way was the surface, and the clouds covering the sun was no help at all.

Just then, I saw a flash of red in front of me and Victoria's snarling face. When Edward…_wince_…killed James, he didn't know that he was her mate. So she's set out to destroy me.

I was about to let the darkness claim me when I felt warm arms around my torso, pulling me up to the surface and scaring Victoria away. I was then pulled to, and someone began slapping my back.

"C'mon Bella! Breathe!" I heard Jakes voice say as he slapped my back again. My eyes flew open, and I got onto my hands and knees as I threw up water, coughing.

"Jake?" I asked wearily, "what happened?" he took me into his arms again and hugged me tight.

"Thank god you're alright," he sighed, "but Bells, why didn't you wait for me?" I saw such pain in his eyes, and something else…love? I shook my head at the thought. I must be dreaming.

"I was acting on impulse. I had to do something other than wait around and do nothing. I really needed some sort of excitement." I looked at the ground half-heartedly, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Jake then cupped my face in his hand and ran his thumb over my cheek. It felt warm…warm? Why were his hands warm instead of overheated like they usually were? I opened my eyes and took his hand in mine in confusion.

"Bells?" Jake's eyes came together in confusion, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Feel my skin Jake," I began to explain, "how does it feel to you?"

I saw recognition on his face, "Bells, you're warm, really warm."

"I know." I struggled to stand up out of his arms.

"Oh no you don't," He said, keeping a firm grip on me. "I'm taking you home, you aren't in any state to be driving home." He looked at me with real worry.

I sighed unhappily. "Bells you really should've waited for me, so I could check the tide, and figure out the temperature. You're bound to catch a cold when the water's that cold."

"It didn't feel cold to me after I was in it," I told him. I then remembered Victoria.

"Jake, Victoria was in the water," I panicked.

"We were chasing her and she disappeared into the water. That's when I heard you scream and I rushed into the water to get you out." He set me in the passengers seat of my truck and I gave him the keys.

"Bella please promise me that you'll be more careful, and stop doing reckless stuff okay? There are a lot of people that wouldn't want to loose you, and it would hurt Charlie a lot if he lost you. And everyone down on the res. They all love you too," he looked at me thoughtfully, "okay?"

I nodded, and then, so overcome by today's events, I passed out into a dreamless state.

----

I woke up in my bed and yesterday's events all came rushing back to my memory.

Did I really almost die, again? Jeeze I really am a danger magnet. I couldn't believe that I'd put Charlie through that, and Jacob.

I was just so desperate to hear _his_ voice, and I couldn't help wishing that he was here.

I rolled over in my bed, and swung my legs out to hit the floor. The air around me felt cold, and I found myself shivering. I wasn't used to being this hot, even when I did have fevers. I felt really sick, I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet._ Ugh,_ I groaned inwardly.

I brushed my teeth, and made my way down the stairs, wincing as I heard every footstep ten times louder than it was supposed to be. I had to close my eyes, and turn out all of the lights, they were too bright for my taste. I went to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice and poured it into a cup. I chugged the whole thing down, and managed to drink the whole carton. I was really thirsty. I looked at the date on the fridge's calendar.

Huh? I've been passed out for two days? I thought that all that had happened yesterday…that was really weird. I then found Charlie's note on the counter.

_Jake called_ it said,_ when he carried you home, he said that you'd accidentally fallen into a tide pool and needed to sleep. He told me not that you've had a fever and should let you rest. Also, knowing you, you wouldn't want anyone to make a big deal over it. I'm at work if you need me. And call Jake, he's worried about you._

I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear wincing as I heard the loud dial tone. I dialed Jakes number and waited. It rang twice.

"Hello?" Jake sounded really worried, I winced at how loud his voice was.

"Shhhh Jake," my voice sounded raspy and raw, "not so loud."

He lowered his voiced into a yelling whisper, "Are you okay? Your dad says that you probably have the flu." He sounded really upset. "Bells, I am so sorry, if I'd been there to stop you, this wouldn't have—"

I cut him off, "Jake, stop." His end of the phone fell silent.

"I did this to me, okay? I jumped off the cliff, you're not to blame for any of this. Stop worrying, I'm going to be fine, this will pass and everything will be back to normal. I heard that there was a bonfire next Friday. Go to that and have fun okay? I'll be in bed getting well so I can come down to the res as soon as possible." I heard him let out an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line.

"Fine Bells, you win," he sighed, "but go back to bed okay? You need your rest."

"Alright Jake," I yawned and then staggered a few steps.

"Do you want me to come over and help?" he asked worriedly.

"No Jake, I don't want you to catch this," I knew that he'd protest saying something about how he wouldn't get sick, "even if your body will fight it off quicker than human bodies. I don't want you near me until this is over, who knows," I chuckled, "the fever may break in a couple of days."

"Fine Bella, you win," I could hear the defeat in his voice, "so no visits?" he asked.

"No visits. Could you ask Charlie to stay with you? I don't want him catching it either. Convince him, and then say I'll call every day," I rethought that, "well, every time I wake up anyway."

"But Bella," he began to protest.

"For me Jake?" I pleaded, "please do it for me?" I knew I had an unfair advantage, but I didn't want anyone around me right now."

"Alright Bella, now go back to bed, okay?" I nodded, going to sit on the couch in the living room, but then remembered he couldn't see that and mumbled a vague 'mmmmhm.'

"Alright, Call us soon Bells," I barely heard him say if, before I hung up, and passed out on the couch.

----

**APOV**

I was still looking for Bella's future, and Edward wasn't happy about it, he didn't want me to be spying in and checking in on her, but what he wouldn't know wouldn't hurt him. The last vision I had of her, was three days ago, when she was in school, and decided to go to La Push, and for some reason I could never see what she was doing there.

I did get the occasional flicker, letting me know that she was still alive, and I was happy to know she hadn't given up. For awhile I saw her going to hang out with her old friend Jacob Black, but a little while after, the visions stopped coming, and that was uneasy for me, I felt blind. I didn't like it.

"Honey what is it? I can feel your anxiety from all the way across the house," my husband walked in the room, he volunteered to stay behind to keep me company while the rest of my family went hunting. I was secretly still keeping an eye out for Bella, happy knowing that she was still there.

"I'm just worried about Bella, I've been getting some flickers, feelings that she's there, like she's about to slip away any minute. But I can still get a feel, knowing that she's there. But I'm still anxious." He wrapped his arms around my waist. Though we were really cold, with both of us being vampires, he felt warm to me.

I took his hand and we walked down the stairs into the living room. I grabbed my sketchpad and pencil, and began designing new outfits for my new fashion line. Bella thought I should do one, so in her honor I'd started one. Though Edward made us leave, I still loved Bella, and thought of her as my sister.

Just then, my sub-conscious mind just stopped. It was like Bella wasn't there anymore. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't even get a feel for her, whether she was alive. It was like…like…

Like she was dead.

Jasper felt my horror and came to kneel by me.

"Alice, what is it? What do you see honey?' he asked worriedly.

"That's the problem Jasper," I said, my voice in a state of panic, "I don't _see_ anything. I can't get a feel for her. It's kinda like what happened when I stopped seeing her friend, but I knew that he was alive by her talking about him. But Bella's gone Jasper…" I trailed off.

He then speeded away and I got a vision of Edward hunting a deer, I think he was in New York, they had a fair bit of trees there. Jasper came back with the phone. I snatched it from his hand and dialed Edwards number in one second.

"Hello," Edwards voice was lifeless, dull, he'd been like that ever since leaving Bella.

"Edward? You're in New York right?" I was trying not to sound like I was panicking, but it wasn't working too well.

"Yeah," he sounded a bit better, "why?" he was suspicious now.

"I know you said a clean break, but I think it's time to go back. You need to check on her Edward. Even in secret if that's what you need to do."

"Alice what's this about?" he was sounding worried.

"Edward," I was almost close to feeling like I was about to cry, "you need to check on her. I've lost her. I can't feel her in my visions anymore. I think she might be dead…"

----

**Oooooh! :P**

**Review Please :) They make me write and post faster :D :D :D**


	3. Anger

**Thank you all for your reviews, and for reading. *Big hugs for everyone* And just to let you know, I'm not going to be switching the POV around a lot. After the first few chapters. I'm Going to mainly stick to Bella and Jacob. **

----

**EPOV**

As soon as Alice said that, I started running.

I still loved Bella, and I left her so that she could be without me. I didn't know if she would take me back if I found her alive. But I did know from what Alice was telling me, she was hanging out with werewolves, though I don't think that Alice knew it herself. But even when she was with them. Alice got a feel for her.

But now she didn't.

So I was running, running to Forks faster than I'd ever run before. And I was in familiar territory in less than a minute. I ignored the foul stench of the werewolves paths and barely acknowledged the vampire scent as I ran to Bella's house.

I was outside her window when I heard her breathing, and I was so relieved. I climbed up the tree and went through her open window, in time to hear her speak.

"Jacob," she sighed, "_My Jacob._" Jealousy flared inside me. She was with Jacob? No, she couldn't be, Alice didn't see that. That calmed my nerves for one second until I saw her stir. Her nosed scrunched up, as if she smelled something bad. She then sprang up in bed landing on her feet in an uncharacteristically graceful move and turned to look at me in astonishment.

**BPOV**

I was having a dream, where Jacob and I were strolling along First Beach in La Push. I couldn't help thinking of him as _My Jacob_. But just then, I smelled something foul, and it stirred me out of the dream. I instantly felt I was in danger and sprung up from my bed landing on my feet.

It was Edward. Edward Cullen was standing in my room. Staring at me like I was a foot taller than I'd been since I last saw him. I felt a rush of relief at him being here, and seeing his face, the hole was full. But then I was angry. How dare he come back now after leaving me alone for so long! How dare he come probably with the intention of making things back to the way they were. I suppressed a growl.

"Bella?" he asked, looking me up and down, "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I snarled,_ snarled?_ "Of course it's me, who else would it be?" The stench hit me again, and I covered my nose. I began looking around my room to get rid of the smell, but decided I'd have to deal with it later. I put the collar of my too-small nightshirt over my nose so I could breath through that.

"It's just," he looked astonished, "you look different."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, "I was under the impression that you leaving me wouldn't change me or my appearance a bit, do you know what you did to me?" I took a step towards him. "Do you know what I went through, pining for you, what Jake had to fix?"

He flinched, and I grinned, he deserved it.

"I was a zombie, you broke me Edward and I was not living. My body was like swiss cheese, I was ripped, broken, I was in physical pain trying to keep myself from tearing to pieces." I was still far across the room, but I let the collar drop from my nose so he could hear me. I decided to breathe through my mouth.

I began to step towards him, my anger growing.

"Why."

Step.

"Did."

Step.

"You."

Step.

"Even."

Step.

"Bother."

Step.

"Coming."

Step.

"Back."

Step.

I felt huge, and I was almost halfway across the room toward Edward, and he looked scared and hurt. He looked like he was in pain, and that he was guilty.

"Bella, let me explain," he tried to calm me down.

"No!" I growled, "there is no explaining what you've done, you broke my heart! You made me loose all my friends to the blind heartbreak I suffered from! Jake put me back together and he deserves better! I've been sick for a week, and I can't even go see him! And today's the bon fire I've been excited about!" I was a short distance away from him now.

"Bella please—"

I lost it.

I knew that it would probably hurt later but I jumped at him fur exploding from my skin and uncomfortable heat changing my body frame. It was painful, and I heard my clothes shatter. I lunged and I tore his arm right off with my teeth, earning a scream of surprise and agony from him. I landed on four paws. I stopped growling and turned around to look at the mirror that I put on my closet door. There in front of me, stood…a wolf.

I was screaming in my head,_ What the hell is happening to me?_ I was shaking I was so scared. I turned back and growled at Edward and slammed his body out of the way, leaving a huge indent where he smashed into my wall. He'd already picked up his arm when I began running into the forest. I ran to the one place I knew he couldn't go.

I ran onto the Quileute reservation, and I was so scared. I let out a blood curling scream of a howl before collapsing in a heap of fur, shaking.

**Sam's POV**

All of us were gathered at the bonfire. It was tradition to tell the Legends to the newcomers when they became werewolves. All of us were in the circle, fully immersed in what the elders were saying when a wolves howl came from the forest. It almost sounded like a cry for help. Everyone's heads snapped up and looked in the direction it was coming from. Everyone was here, why would there be a wolf in the forest? I was as confused as they were.

"I'll go check it out, everyone stay here, it's probably nothing. Continue to tell Leah and Seth the Legends, don't worry about me." I gave Emily a soft kiss, smiled at her, and then ran into the woods, pulling off my shorts immediately. I phased then, pulling the heat from my spine and spreading it throughout my body.

_Hello?_

No response.

_I don't know who you are, but if you're another of the pack, then I'm Sam. You're probably scared to death right now but—_

_Sam?_

I froze instantly. How could? No way… I mean…Bella?

_Bella?_

_Yeah,_ she was terrified,_ I don't know, I thought I was sick, I mean…_ She played over the scene with Edward, and how she was so scared.

_He was right by you Bella,_ I thought soothingly,_ you had a high fever, which we all got when we're about to change. You smelled him and yes, he was the reason that you phased._ I could tell where she was now._ You did the right thing, coming to the res._

_Sam, I'm scared,_ she was shaking.

I was almost where she was,_ it's okay Bella. You're the last person that I'd expect to have in my pack, but, I'm—We're going to help you through this okay? You're going to be okay._

_Alright, I trust you Sam, thanks._

I ran into a small cleared patch in the forest. Not like a clearing or anything, but it was a tiny bit open.

Bella stood up, and she was a stunning wolf, the most unique of us all. None of us were ever so different from the colours of our skin and hair, but Bella, was unbelievable.

Bella had a cream white coat with a thin mahogany brown/red stripe down her back. The very tips of her ears were the same colour and she was a tiny bit smaller than me, bigger than Leah, probably a tiny bit smaller than Jacob, but still a horse sized wolf.

_Wow, _I thought,_ this is really weird Bella, none of us are—_

_That different than your skin and hair, I know Sam._ She must be feeling a little less scared now that there was someone with her. She was joking around with me after all.

_I feel a bit better, but what do I do?_

_We're going to go back to the bon fire, but we wont introduce you just yet. The bon fire is at my house, and we have a back door that you can go through. I'll call Emily in, and we'll both help you try to phase back. It's a it difficult the first time. But we'll be there okay?_

'_kay._

I went beside her and started edging her along. I told her that I was going to phase, and that I'd be right back. She turned away and I pulled my shorts on. I then went back beside her, and guided her to the back door of my house. I opened it, and she squeezed inside.

"I'm going to go get Emily okay?" she nodded her head, chocolate brown eyes still a bit frightened. I took her into the living room and gestured to the carpet. "You can lie down until Emily comes in. She's seen it all before, so you don't have to worry about covering yourself up. She'll get you a change of clothes, and it'll be her instead of me. Alright?"

She nodded again, and I went back outside through the back door. I thought I better keep it cool and not tell anyone about her yet. From the direction her thoughts were going, I knew that it was what she wanted.

I came back through the trees, and everyone stared at me expectantly.

"I just caught a trail of a normal wolf. From what I'm guessing, it followed its prey in here and got hit by a rock or something, that's what the howl came from. But I want everyone so steer clear. No more phasing until I call another meeting. We have to make up another plan on what the deal is with the red head." Everyone nodded their heads and went back to listening to the legends except for Jake, he still looked worried, and it was so hard not to tell him.

I sat down beside Emily and kissed her sweetly. I then whispered very softly in her ear, "I couldn't believe it when I heard it, but Emily, Bella is one of us." I felt her stiffen in surprise, " I know, but she's in the house, and scared to death, and I told her you'd go and help her. I thought you should probably call it a night anyway, with the baby on the way." I saw her smile at the last part and she gave me a kiss.

"Okay Sam," she stood up and yawned, "well, night everyone." She went inside to the waiting wolf.

----

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know :)**

**Hanna**


	4. Telling

**BPOV**

I was laying down on Sam's rug when Emily walked in.

I whined at her.

"Wow," she said, "a white and brown wolf," she surveyed me before coming to sit down in front of me. She lifted my head and looked in my eyes.

"Yup, you're Bella alright, I'd know those chocolate brown eyes anywhere. You're the only one, along with your father, who has them." She began to stroke the hair on the top of my head.

"Now, you're probably feeling heat throughout your body right now, and it's going to be painful to phase the first few times, but I want you to concentrate on pulling the heat from your body into your spine. Can you do that?" I nodded. "You do know that you're going to be naked." I nodded again and looked at her trying to smile.

"It's nice to know that you're that comfortable around me, but I'm also used to it. But Sam probably told you all this already didn't he?" I nodded again.

"Alright, so can you try once?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the heat throughout my body. I then pulled it all to my spine, the burn getting hotter as I pulled more and more heat towards it. It hurt a lot and my teeth were probably bared in a horrifying grimace that would scare someone who didn't know what I was doing. But eventually I felt my body getting smaller and I let out a gush of air panting hard.

I groaned, "That was so scary Emily." I looked up at her and she as looking at me bewildered. "What?" I asked.

"Hold on," she said and she stumbled up and went to her room. She came back with some jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, some underwear and a bra that was probably way to big for me.

"I don't think that I'm going to fit int—" she interrupted me then,

"Bella, trust me okay? Just go into the bathroom and come back out quickly I have to show you something.

I did as she said, but I still didn't want to turn the lights on because none were on. I quickly put everything on, which miraculously fitted, because I would've thought it wouldn't fit me.

I walked back out and Emily dragged me to a full length mirror and turned on the light.

I hadn't had a chance to look at myself for the past week because I'd been sick, but now I looked at myself and I gasped. I was curvy and tall, probably around 6"2 and I had russet brown skin like all the other Quileute's. I looked like I belonged on the res.

Because I did.

I was a werewolf. The only other female werewolf other than Leah. I caught a bit of Sam's memory of her being at the bon fire. As well as the look on Jacobs face because he was worried about me. Something about his face there made my heart ache to go to him.

My hair was the same, but closer to black now than brown but the only thing that stayed the same were my eyes. My chest had gotten bigger and so had my butt, and I had a white smile. I turned to Emily then.

"I don't look the same do I?" she shook her head.

"No, Bella, you don't dear, but I think that they'll know it's you. Now, let's go out to that bon fire eh? We don't have to tell them about it yet, but we should get back, even though I'm supposed to go to bed, I think that we should take you to the bon fire to learn about the legends." She smiled and held her hand out to me. I smiled half heartedly and took it, she leaded me down the path and to the raging bon fire.

"Hi everyone," Emily smiled.

The legends stopped and everyone stopped to look at me. I blushed, but it probably couldn't be seen under my darker skin. But Emily saved the day again, "This young one was walking down the beach and she wanted to hear the legends. Could you start from the beginning?" I tried to look smaller, but I couldn't ignore the glance that Sam threw at me. I then looked at Jacob, who was looking at the ground.

Just then, everything came into focus. He was all that mattered, it was him. The center of my universe. I tuned everything out and only looked at him, and I was getting confused now. When I finally looked away, my eyes fell on Sam, and he walked over to me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Bella, we need to talk." He put his hand on the small of my back and led me onto the beach.

Sam explained about imprinting and I knew that it'd happened. I never knew, Jake never told me, but I was so hurt to be away from him, and he didn't even know that I was a werewolf, and it's why I've been sick for a week.

"Sam, what am I gonna do?" I asked worried, "no-one's going to recognize me and Charlie will freak if I don't come home." I began to worry and hyperventilate until Sam took my face in his hands and told me to breathe.

"You're going to have to move here and live on the res. Go to school here, and just live here in general. You can live with Billy and Jake, though I want to say that you shouldn't be intimate yet, but we're camping out here tonight, so you should probably stay here tonight. But you also have to get used to being a wolf first." I looked into Sam's eyes and for once didn't feel the hatred that, I expected to feel. I only felt respect, gratitude, and understanding. We walked back to the bon fire, and listened until the stories were done.

Sam then stood up and glanced at me and I nodded.

"We're going to the small clearing behind my house. Everyone please shift on the way. I'm going to be the only one human." He then turned and walked into the forest, and then everyone followed and I could feel the air shimmer a couple times as people phased. I walked through the woods and following Sam's scent I stepped into a clearing beside Sam full of wolves.

"I know you're wondering why we're here, but if I were to tell you outright without giving you proof, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Because it wouldn't be possible, because that's not who she looks like. But this is something you have to see for yourselves." Sam glanced at me and then ran into the forest to phase, and he told me before he'd be blocking his thoughts.

I turned into the forest and hid behind a big tree so I was in the shadows, I undressed and put all the clothes in a pile. I then stepped out from behind the tree and sprung forward, bringing the heat through my whole body, changing while in mid air, only like one other person that we knew. I was getting good at this.

_Hey guys, _I thought shyly.

I was rewarded with silent shock. Nobody said anything.

And then it all came at once.

_How is this possible?_

_What the hell?_

_What happened?_

_Why do you look so different?_

_Is this why you were sick?_

Sam interrupted the chatter,_ quiet._

Everyone fell silent.

_I know that you have a lot of questions, so I'm going to let Bella answer them. Bella, all you have to do is think about what you need to tell them._

So I did. I showed them the fight between Edward and I. I showed them me in the forest, telling them that it was my howl. I showed them Emily talking to me, and hers and my astonishment at my appearance. I told them my recognition of why Edward questioned who I was. The fever, the headaches because the hearing came to me too fast, and the light from my vision getting better too fast, and sympathizing with them about the smell.

_It was the most revolting thing I've ever smelled in my life,_ I shuddered,_ and Sam says I have to come to live on the res as soon as possible. I don't know what I'm going to tell Charlie, but I need some help. He can't know about this, but I can't leave him without a word, and he won't recognize me._ I sighed, so confused and worried.

_You're taking this really well Bella,_ Embry said softly. There were chorused agreements throughout the pack.

_We'll help you,_ Seth said encouragingly.

_But the best thing for you right now Bella, is probably calling your dad, and telling him that you're staying in La Push for the rest of the March break. Tell him, you've gotten better and you miss your friends and want to stay. We're having a campout, its traditional after a campfire and the Legends._ Jared made that point.

_Okay, I knew about the campout, Sam told me,_ thought, I turned around and headed back to where my clothes were. I phased back quickly, a pain in my heart. I clutched at my chest and walked towards the phone line. I heard a low howl of pain, and I knew I had to make this quick.

Charlie picked up at the station, "Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's me."

"Hey Bella, how're you feeling?" he sounded better knowing that I was alright.

"I'm good, the fever broke yesterday and I'm feeling great today. I was just calling to tell you about a bon fire in La Push, and the campout afterwards. I'm just saying that I'm going, and I'll probably be staying there the rest of the March break, okay?" Charlie was laid back, another thing I liked about him.

"Sure Bells, just call me and check in every once in awhile kay?"

"Sure dad," I smiled about to get ready to hang up when he hurried to say something else.

"Bella, don't go in the woods, okay? There've been a lot of animal attacks lately," I stood there frozen in shock blood draining from my face.

"Alright dad," I said, semi-monotone, "I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye Bells." I hung up the phone and clutched at my chest._ What the hell was going on?_ I felt a dragging pull towards the forest, so I followed it to the clearing where no-one was. I quickly phased stretching out my back muscles and legs. I then decided to take a run around La Push in the trees.

_This running could be a lot of fun,_ I smiled happy. I'd always loved to run, even though I was always really clumsy. But I guess that wouldn't matter anymore now that I was a werewolf.

I felt another presence, of someone who wasn't thinking, or trying not to anyway. I found where they were and came face to face with a russet-brown wolf, and the pain in my heart was instantly gone._ Jacob._

I tried not to think, I tried really hard. But I flickered back to that conversation with Sam. I started to run into the trees to phase, but Jacob caught me by surprise. He stood in front of me, a tiny bit bigger. Obviously he would be because he's a guy. And because he's taller than me. He sat back staring at me.

_You _imprinted_ on me?_

I hung my head embarrassed and shameful,_ I'm so sorry Jacob._

He took a step towards me and lifted my head up with his nose._ Bella, I imprinted on you from the first second I saw you after I became a werewolf. You were just too broken hearted to return it. And now you imprinted on me, and I'm ecstatic!_ I could feel his excitement, and because we could hear thoughts, I knew he wasn't lying.

_Was that you howling in pain?_ I asked, acknowledging that the pain in my chest was now gone.

_Yeah, _he sighed,_ because of the imprint, it hurts to be away from them. But because ours is so new, and because it's a double imprint, I think it hurts more than it would for, lets say, Sam to be away from Emily._

I got where he was coming from, and I was just so happy to have him here, and to be back to see him._ I missed you when I was sick._ I took a step towards him, rubbing up against his neck.

_I missed you too,_ he sighed. Resting his head on my back we both lay down in the grass. It'd been about an hour when I knew we should be getting back.

_You go ahead,_ I urged him. _ I still have to get my clothes._ I nuzzled him one last time, before pushing him to the trees. He barked a chuckle and then I felt him phase.

On my way back to the place I left my clothes I crossed a fresh trail that burned my nose. It was fainter towards the left, so I began running to the right, until I found the clearing it was at.

It was a blood drinker, and it had a human by its neck. It was drinking the blood. It's back to me. I soundlessly approached and lunged from behind, successfully ripping its head off. The human was unfortunately dead, but with his head in my jaws, I realized that my clothes were far away, and I didn't have any matches.

I let out a howl into the night, before continuing to tear the leech to pieces.

----

**Bella's a natural, she's phasing in mid stride like Jake, and killing vampires already. Why do you think that could be? And why are there all these animal attacks going on? Are more vampires there? Or an army of newborns? Who knows…**

**Please Review :) I write faster. :D**

**Hanna**


	5. Sickeningly Sweet

I continued to tear the leech to pieces as I waited for my backup. I needed matches, and I needed them now before the leech put itself back together.

Just then, Quil entered my head,_ What is it Bella?_ He sounded like he was in a rush.

_Follow the trail over here. Do you have any matches on you?_ I showed him that I was doing, and what'd happened before then.

_Wow, Bella, good job! And on your first day too,_ he smiled inwardly._ Yeah, I've got matches. Sit tight, the others are coming._

Just then a chocolate brown wolf came into the clearing.

_You need to do it Quil! I don't have my clothes here. Go phase, I can hold him off for a little longer._ I kept ripping him into smaller and smaller pieces, and began making a pile. Quil came in that second and lit the pile on fire. Purple smoke rising from the pile. The stench was horrible. I whined in disgust.

"I know, pretty nasty right?" I nodded in response. Just then everyone came into my head at once, and by the look on my face, Quil knew. He ran back to the woods to change.

_What happened?_

_Are you alright?_

_Why didn't you call for help sooner?_

I sighed and showed them everything. Tearing him to shreds, knowing that if I howled any sooner, I'd loose my good positioning on his neck. Keeping him in pieces and Quil setting it on fire.

_Oh yea, she's such a big hero,_ Leah said bitterly.

_She did a great job for her first night Leah,_ Seth spat,_ shut up!_

_If you didn't forget, the bon fire was supposed to celebrate, me joining the pack?_ Man this girl was bitter.

_It was for Seth too, and because of what happened, Bella as well._ Jared pointed out.

_Oh but that isn't possible,_ Paul thought, _because everything's about Leah, nobody can share the spotlight, it's only her._ Wow, I didn't know if Paul was sticking up for me or not, but he was actually being kinda nice for a change.

_ENOUGH! _The voice of the Alpha roared and everyone stopped. The alphas orders couldn't be ignored. Leah phased out.

_Now Bella, you did great for your first night, but we really should be getting some rest now._ That wasn't an alpha's order but a genuine concern.

I walked slowly towards the trees, and was instantly joined by Jake. He walked next to me, rubbing up against my side. Not speaking, but in genuine support and help, I guess he could feel how exhausted I was. I walked back to the trees to phase, and I pulled on my clothes. I walked to the beach where the tents were waiting. I immediately saw that all tents were occupied by the Quileute's but one. I walked inside the tent, followed by Jake.

"This is the last one," Jake said sheepishly, "you don't mind sharing the tent with me do you?" I could tell that he was still getting used to my appearance, and I was as well.

"Nah, Jake," I smiled, "I don't mind, but I do want to spend more time with you. I need to catch up with you on what I've missed for this past week." I laid out my sleeping bag and lied own on top of it. I rolled onto my back, and stared at the top of the tent.

"Not much, we've still been looking for Victoria, but she hasn't been around for awhile, we think she may have stopped hunting you, but I'm not taking any chances." He rolled onto his side, and pulled me into a bear hug. "I missed you so much Bells," he buried his face in my hair.

" I missed you too Jake," I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him so hard that I think a normal person would've had broken bones. I pulled back and looked at Jacobs face, and then remembered mine.

"Jake, how can you know that you love me if I look so different than who I was before?" I sighed and pulled away.

"Bella, look at me," he tilted my chin up to look at his face.

"I've always loved you. I still do, I was drawn to you because of your soul. And yes, you looked so damn sexy the way you were, and that only added to my love for you. When I became a werewolf, and saw you in that clearing when we were about to kill Laurent I felt my soul become whole, and I knew that I'd love you no matter what. So no matter what you look like now, or how drastically you've changed, I'll always love you, and you'll always be my Bella." He looked at me with such sincerity that I couldn't help believe him.

I looked at his masculine face, he looked 25, and he was such a gentleman. I couldn't help but feel my heart swell at the love and devotion I felt for this man. I then looked at his body, his perfectly muscled abs and toned muscles left me breathless. My gaze then drifted to his masculine 'v' that disappeared into his sweats. My gaze then drifted back to his face, seeing the love and lust in his eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, I threw myself at him and kissed him.

Kissing Jacob was nothing like kissing Edward. Kissing Edward had all of these boundaries, and he would always stop before we got too far. When I kissed Edward there was an electrical current flowing, pulling us together without deciding that I wanted it. I don't think I voluntarily fell in love with Edward, but that there was such an infatuation that I passed it off as love.

Kissing Jacob was much different. My lips didn't mold to his, we both molded to each others. There wasn't an involuntary pull, I wanted this. His lips were soft and warm, but the best part was how it felt. It felt as though my stomach had a million butterflies and I was molding into the shape and smell and love of Jacob, there was an unbearable magma heat flowing through my veins. I melted and felt as though I never wanted to stop kissing him. I didn't want anyone but him.

I began to twirl my hands in his hair and we both fell onto our sides, causing us to break into a fit of laughter. But I kissed him again, pulling him closer to me.

"Jake," I teased, "we really need to stop. We have to sleep," He kissed me one more time on my lips before he spun me around, spooning him. He rested his head on my shoulder.

I turned around and kissed his shoulder before biting down and marking him as he marked me. I smirked playfully and kissed him one last time before I rolled over, and finally let the exhaustion of the days events carry me into a dreamless sleep, in the arms of the man that I _truly_ loved.

----


	6. Changes

I spent the rest of the week back at La Push, and knowing that I was going to have to transfer to the rez, I had to do it secretly. Charlie couldn't know.

I made up a schedule so that I wouldn't be seen by Charlie. I'd get ready and eat before he woke up, then I'd shower and finish the last of my homework before he left. Once he leaves, I'll go out, grab my truck and go to the rez.

After leaving the office and getting a new schedule, I went back to my house. I had to figure out a way to move to the rez so I could stay away from Charlie so he wouldn't know about this. When I was up in my room, I heard a tapping on the window. Assuming it was Jake, I opened it.

And was hit with the most sickeningly sweet fragrance I'd ever smelled in my life. But I couldn't close the window in time, and in climbed Edward. He looked just as beautiful as before, but I didn't feel any infatuation with him anymore. I realized then, that I guess I never really loved him, I was just under some weird spell that made me so obsessed I couldn't look or walk away.

"Bella?" his velvety voice crooned. Usually that would make me sway, but right now, I felt sick. I just wanted him to go away.

I stumbled backwards from the horrible smell, "What do you want Edward?"

"I want you," he took a step towards me, but I was taller than him now. Not by much, but a bit taller.

"You can't have me," I stated simply, "I'm with Jacob now, and I'm getting my life back together, one piece at a time."

He glowered at that and took another step, "Bella, I left you because it was dangerous for me to be around you." I interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"Yeah, but you don't get the right to leave me here, broken, and then come back whenever you fucking feel like it Edward! I was broken, and I couldn't do anything, you don't have the right to waltz back in here and claim me as yours again. So get out!" I pointed to the window, and when he didn't move, I took a step forward.

"Don't make me hurt you Edward, because I swear, I will hurl you out of this window, or rip you into pieces." He took a few steps back towards the window.

"This isn't over Bella," he sneered, "I will get my way, I always do." He jumped out of the window before I could say anything back to him.

----

I got up the next morning, leaving a note for Charlie, saying that I had transferred myself to the school on the rez for the rest of the year. I had applied for the good programs there and they made an exception. After getting in my truck, I drove down to La Push. There was something nagging in the back of my mind. I held my breath, anxious to see Jacob again. When seeing black dots in front of my eyes I realized that I hadn't been breathing the moment I got into the car because of my anticipation. I sucked in a deep breath, and I slammed on my brakes. Luckily no-one was on the road.

Leech.

I Inhaled deeply. It wasn't Edwards scent, whoever it was it was familiar, I knew that I had never smelled it before through this nose, but something about it made me think that I had. I inhaled once more.

Beyond the sickeningly sweet scent, I smelled age. I don't know how, but I could tell that the vampire was old, close to1 maybe 200 years old. That combined with the faint smell of musk, I knew who it was.

"Hi Jasper," I smiled. "How are you?" He climbed out from the back and into the passengers seat, while I began to drive again. When I came to the line I stopped. Knowing that I couldn't take him over.

"I'm good Bella, but I wanted to apologize about what happened last year at your birthday." He looked solemn, like he truly felt guilty.

"It's okay Jasper," I said hugging him, "has Edward been acting strange lately? I mean, he came to my house and said he wanted me back. Then when I denied him, he said that he always got his way." Jasper stiffened.

"Don't worry Bella," I have felt some jealousy and revenge waves coming off of him, but I promise, if Alice sees something, she and I, and no doubt Emmett, will be by your side." Tears filled my eyes, and I took in the daring and protective expression on his face.

"Thank you so much Jasper, for everything," I smiled and hugged him one last time. He kissed my cheek and climbed out. I drove forward and watched the houses whiz by as I made my way to Jacob's for my first day at school on the rez.

Once I got to Jacobs house, I let myself in. I walked into his kitchen and began to make pancakes. I knew that it was his favourite breakfast, so as I started making the batter, I added some eggs and bacon. Twice as much, because I was hungry too.

After getting all the food on the table, Jacob walked in rubbing his eyes.

He was in only his boxers, and I could see his abs and forearms so clearly defined with these new eyes. I felt that pull towards him at once, and had to fight jumping him right there. I wanted to kiss him fiercely on that mouth. The hard masculine jawline that was lined with morning shadow, and the sandpaper sound it made as he rubbed his jaw confused. I was ogling and had completely forgotten the food in my hands.

He chuckled, "Enjoying the view?" I immediately blushed under my now darker skin, and was happy to see that he was smiling jokingly. I set the chips down on the table, and grabbed the two large glasses of orange juice that I poured. I handed one to him, and watched him gulp it in three seconds. I chuckled at that.

"C'mon Jake, we've got school today, and it starts soon. I'm assuming we're running there?" he nodded and I smiled once more.

"Alright, lets eat." He kissed me once lightly on the lips and it felt like fire. A good kind of fire that made me want to stay there. Like he was the fire, and I was the air that kept it burning. He broke the kiss and I pouted. He chuckled and began to shove food in his mouth.

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore, and devoured the large stack of pancakes in front of me. I had 20 Pancakes, 10 Pieces of bacon, 15 eggs and 3 glasses of orange juice before I could be considered to be close to full. I wasn't even close, but I began to clean up the dishes.

Using the new unclumsy speed I had acquired, I finished cleaning up the dishes in 5 minutes. Everything was put away, and I sent Jake to his room to get clothes. He complained at that.

"You know as well as I do that we can't go to school it shorts only. Well, and a sports bra for me. We both have to get dressed Jake, and you know it." He sighed and trudged up to his room. I got my school bag and put the shirt I was wearing in my bag, I didn't want it ripped while running to school.

When Jake came back downstairs, he was carrying a shirt and schoolbag. He stuffed the shirt into it, and he grabbed my hand.

"Lets go," he smiled, and kissed me lightly.

We walked out back and got undressed side by side. We weren't embarrassed about it anymore. We knew that though there was sexual tension between us, we weren't going to take advantage of it when we were phasing.

I pulled the heat from the centre of my spine, and in 5 seconds I was on all fours. I pulled my backpack off the ground and held it in my jaws. Jacob was in the same position, and we both ran from there.

_I don't know what people are going to say, I'm nervous,_ I thought hesitantly.

_They're going to love you. And though most people know who you are, they won't know what you've looked like before._ I thought encouragingly._ I don't think you'll stand out too much._

Turns out I didn't need to change my name, I was going to be fine as Bella Swan. And if any trouble came up, I had around 6 werewolves at the school that could help.

_Almost 8. Collin and Brady have come down with a fever. They should phase any day now._ I digested this new information.

_Why are there so many?_

He was puzzled,_ I don't know…usually we only phase when there are leeches around. But because there are so many phasing, it's become worrisome. Sam is scared that something bad is going to happen. That we're going to need more wolves because of an upcoming fight or something._ I worried, I didn't want Jake getting hurt.

He started to slow down, and we both stopped a few minutes from the school. He dropped his bag and came over to me. He nuzzled against my face and pressed his forehead against mine.

_Nothing will happen to me. The imprint is too strong, It will make it easy to hold on to you and push myself to not die. When there's an imprint that strong, only the most terrible traumas can kill us._ I felt a little better, but it didn't ease my worry completely.

We both phased out and got dressed.

I looked at Jacobs form again, and saw a mature full grown man. It was a mystery to my why they still let him come to this school. He looked 25.

"I'm amazed that they let you into this school at all," I chuckled, voicing my thoughts aloud, "you don't look like you're 18." He smiled at me.

"I know," he chuckled, "I barely go here anymore anyway, though I do keep up with my work when I can, all of the pack business doesn't allow me to stay in for long." His eyes went wide, and then smacked his forehead.

"What?" I took to steps towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

" I forgot to tell you, this morning my dad said that Charlie called the house. He said that your mother had called, and wanted you to come down to Florida." My eyes widened.

"Oh no," I sighed, "She can't see me like this," I lowered my head only to have Jacob pull it up again.

"It's okay Bella," he smiled, his woodsy scent filling my senses, "I promise that you won't have to worry, we will figure this out." I smiled and leaned up on my toes to kiss him.

"I'll see you after class," I said huskily, before running over to the school as the bell rang.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to make them faster.**

**Reviews make me happy :) please and thank you :)**


	7. School

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I think I have a good idea for a plot line now.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**----**

**BPOV**

I walked into my first class…English.

It wasn't my favourite class, but I did okay in it. The teacher, Ms. Bedard, walked into the room and began handing out books to us. _Romeo and Juliet._

"Well class, it looks like we have a new student," she smiled when she came to my desk. _Oh no, please don't mention me here…_

"What's you're name sweetie?" she asked.

"Bella," I tried to say without growling.

"Well Bella, it's nice to have you here, can you tell us something about yourself? Where did you transfer from?" she asked while passing out more books.

"I transferred here from Forks," I stated firmly, and opened up my book, clearly putting up the wall that I didn't want to talk about anything else.

I heard a lot of whispering about me throughout the class, and I have to admit that these people were really starting to piss me off.

"Hey Bella," a random guy walked up to me after class.

"Hi," I put my books away after writing my homework down on the cover of my binder with a Zwipes marker.

"I'm Steven," he smiled seductively, "can I walk you to your next class hot stuff?" I growled so low that only a werewolf would be able to hear.

"No," I snapped, "I wouldn't like to be escorted to my next class by an idiotic pervert like you!" I grabbed my bag, and pushed through the crowd of people who were watching the encounter. I was trembling, tremors rocking through my body as I tried to control my temper. _Maybe coming to school a week after I got my temper under control wasn't a good idea…_

Just then I felt someone grab my arm who was the same temperature as me, so I wasn't afraid when I was pulled off to the side. I stared up, tremors still shaking me, into the caring eyes of Embry.

"Hi Embry," I smiled lightly. He wrapped his arms around me and the comfort of a fellow pack member helped to ease the tremors that were wracking my body.

I felt a wave of peace go through my body and after about a minute I pulled away.

"Feel better Bella?" I smiled and nodded at him.

"Thanks Embry, that helped." We walked back into the crowd of people making our way to our next class. We were pretty tall compared to everyone else that was here, but Embry was still taller than me.

"That's what Paul had to do to me when I was phasing and had to get my anger under control. It seemed weird, but the comfort of a fellow pack member, a brother, really calms everyone down. It worked for Seth and Jacob too." I smiled up at him.

"Thanks again Embry, I'll see you at lunch," I laughed at seeing a whole bunch of werewolves at the same table eating giant piles of food.

Walking into Trig, I knew that this wasn't going to be a pleasant class.

I hid in the back, and tried not to draw too much attention to myself, staying hidden from everyone else in the class. A nice girl next to me started up a conversation, and I took a liking to her. She seemed nice enough, not prying into anything that wasn't her business.

"I'm Bella," I held out my hand to her, she smiled.

"I know, everyone's talking about how you told off Steven, he's the most popular guy in school. Other than Jacob and his gang." I perked up when she mentioned Jacob.

"I'm Kellar by the way," I smiled at her, I liked that name.

"What about Jacob and his _gang?_" she smiled.

"They're the biggest kids in the school. Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and now they've let in Seth and Leah." I smiled, she's in for a big surprise when she sees me sitting with them.

"They skip a lot, but still do well in school, they don't let a lot of people in, only a certain amount of people. They're known for being the bad asses of the school, the guys that could beat anyone up. They don't date a lot, and any of us would be lucky just to talk to one of the people from that group, they don't really socialize with others." My grin disappeared as the teacher called on me for an answer.

I gave him the correct answer and turned back to Kellar.

"Why are people scared of them?" I was curious now.

"Sometimes if they get really pissed off, there faces get all dark and they start shaking, almost as if they'd explode and kill you, even Steven is scared of everyone in that group, he doesn't mess with them," she looked scared.

"Once, I didn't mean to bump into Paul, and he got so pissed…Jared had to come and drag him away before I thought he was going to rip me to shreds." I inwardly laughed.

Then the bell rang, and I packed up my books.

"Do you want to sit with me today?" she asked curiously.

"No thanks Kellar, I already have people who I'm sitting with, thanks for the offer though." I smiled a genuine smile at her then made my way to the cafeteria.

I bought three slices of pizza, two things of fries and a large sprite. I saw Steven make his way over to me, a seductively angry expression on his face. I grabbed my food and walked up to him, shoving him with my shoulder, sending him back a few steps after using my strength. He stared at me even more pissed off than before. Some of his friends came up from behind him and began to hit their fists in their palms.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he snarled.

"What are you going to do about it Steven? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take care of myself." I walked past them, smirking as I walked over to Jacob and the rest of the pack. Setting my lunch down, I smirked at him and saw Kellar looking at me scared. I gave her a smile and turned to sit down beside Jacob, leaning into his side.

"Have you heard the gossip going around about this _gang?_" I laughed.

"Yeah," Jacob grinned, taking a huge bite out of his pizza, "everyone's scared of us because we look like we're going to kill people half the time," he chuckled at this.

"Well, it looks like Steven wants to kill me," I laughed, "like he could even get a punch in." I saw Jared's face turn a shade whiter as he looked behind me.

"You wanna say that to my face?" Steven said harshly.

I turned around and stood up, the room going silent.

"You wouldn't get a punch in if I were to fight you," I smirked.

Jacob was getting mad now at how Steven was talking to me, and was about to stand up to tell him off when I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Jake," I leaned down and kissed him chastely, "I can take care of myself." I smiled at him. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Steven's fist come up, ready to punch me in the gut. I smiled at Jake and grabbed Steven's hand.

He looked at me shocked as he realized, he couldn't break free from my grasp.

"You see _Steven_," I mocked his name, "the thing about being part of a group like this," I gestured to everyone sitting at the table, "is that you have to be strong and develop good reflexes if you want to stand a chance against them when they tease you." I tightened my grip on his hand and began to advance on him.

"So when I say that you won't ever get a punch in if we were to get in a fight," I twisted his hand behind his back, pushing him up against a near wall.

"I mean…" I pulled him back from the wall, and grabbed onto his arm, flipping him over my head and one the ground in front of me. I placed my foot on his chest and leaned down so I was only inches away from his face, "that there is no fucking way, that you will ever be able to touch me, if you were to fight me." I pressed my foot farther into his chest so he was uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah," I smirked, "stop hitting on me, or I'm pretty sure Jake will kill you." I let him up and walked back to the table. I heard his fist from behind me and I dropped to the floor, and kicked his legs out from under him. He was pissing me off now.

"Try that again," I growled, tremors rocking through my body, and a mask of pure anger turning my features dark appearing on my face, "I swear, I will break your legs so you won't be able to walk." Jacob came from behind me and hugged me from behind.

"Calm down honey," I concentrated, and my features went back to normal. The bell rang then, and I ate my lunch quickly before running to my next class.

----

It was in Biology that I heard Sam's howl.

I held my hand up.

"Yes Miss. Swan?" The teacher was glaring at me for interrupting his lecture.

"I have to go, I don't feel very well," I tried to look sick, and I guess I managed to pull it off.

"Alright," he sighed, "here's your homework," he handed me some sheets.

"Thanks," I smiled, packed up my books and walked into the hall.

I immediately took off running, seeing the rest of the pack fleeing from their classes and running out to the woods with me.

I pulled off my clothes as I ran into the forest getting them all in a pile, and not caring about my underwear as I dropped my clothes and bra with my bag in a pile. I leaped through the air, changing and landing on four paws.

_Sam what happened?_ I began running to where I thought he was.

_Bella! Run to your house! Everyone come with her!_ His urgency became prominent as I saw him running towards my house.

We all began running, and I burst through my back door. There was nobody there. There were broken dishes, and I sign of strain, and the sickeningly sweet smell of a vampire.

_Edward._

I knew that it was him, I'd been around his stench too much to not know it.

I looked at the table, there was a note.

_Bella,_

_If you ever want to see your father again, then you better follow my directions exactly._

_You must break up with Jacob, isolate yourself from the pack, and become a vampire. You belong to me Bella, and nobody else can have you. And don't try anything, if you do, I'll make sure that everyone you know will be killed by the Volturi. Come to Volterra alone, and be prepared for a lot of pain and burning._

_Edward._

-----

**I know that letter really sucked…do you have any suggestions for how I can make it better?**

**I hope that this chapter was okay, if it was really crappy, then can I get some suggestions for how I can do better?**

**Thanks : )**

**Hanna**


	8. Leaving

**Sorry it took so long to update, I haven't found any inspiration.**

**I'm sad to say that this story isn't going to be updated very fast, as I have no idea where it's going.**

**Can you guys help me with plot line ideas? **

**Thanks!**

**Review!**

**----**

**BPOV**

I stared blankly at the note in front of me.

Edward has my dad in Volterra, the Volturi that he told me about are probably going to kill him, or turn him into a vampire. If I don't go there and surrender myself to Edward, he'll die. If I go there, Edward will turn me, and I'll die because of the venom.

And if I bring Jacob, or tell anyone they'll die too.

I had to tell Jacob that I didn't want to see him again.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob's soft voice come from behind me as his arms wrapped around my waist, "are you okay? What happened?" I ripped the paper in two, kept the one with the writing, and threw the other one on the floor.

It hurt me to do this, and I couldn't believe I was, but I had to save my dad, and I loved Jacob too much to put him in danger.

"Get off me," I snarled.

Jacob's arms retracted and I turned around. I almost went back on my plan at the look of hurt on his face, all I wanted to do was hug him, but I had to protect him.

"What?" he asked hurt, "Bella, what did I do?"

I had to lie, "I'm sorry Jacob, this was a mistake, I shouldn't have lead you on. I can't let it go on any longer. Charlie is gone and I have to go to get him back. You aren't coming, because I don't need someone weighing me down. Just stay away from me, and get out of my house," I growled, holding back tears.

"Bella, you are my imprint, you can't expect me to believe that," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Well believe it Jacob! Because I don't want you! Now leave! Get OUT of my house!" I screamed, as tears fell down my face in regret, and self hatred.

I saw him pick up something off the ground, before running outside and into the trees.

A wolf's cry echoed through the night.

**JPOV**

_Why would she say that?_ I thought. A flash of white caught my eye, and I opened up the crumpled piece of paper.

I saw the leeches writing on it, but there was no note. I then saw that it was ripped, so the other piece must be with Bella. I didn't see much, the only thing that was on there was a city.

Volterra, Italy

I went to the bushes and phased, howling and calling everyone here.

_Are you okay Jake? – Seth_

_What's going on? – Sam_

_What's wrong with Bella? – Quil_

_Charlie's gone? – Embry _

I ran my mind over the confrontation with Bella, and the piece of paper that I was holding.

_A leech took Charlie to Volterra, Italy, and I'm pretty sure that's where Bella is going. I don't care if she pushed me away, I am her imprint and I'll be whatever she wants. Right now, I'm going to be her protector, and I'm going to Italy to help get Charlie whether she wants me to or not,_ I said ferociously.

_We'll go too,_ Sam said.

I thanked them all, and ran back to my house. I told my dad everything and I ran to the computer and bought eight plane tickets to Italy. I printed them out, and ran back to where the pack was.

"We have to move quickly," I said, panting from running all the way to them at the airport in Seattle, "we don't have much time."

I made sure we were on a different plane than Bella so she wasn't suspicious, but I made sure we were landing at the same time. I don't care if she doesn't want me, I need her, and I'll be her protector.

We all settled into the plane as we waited to tear apart some leeches in Italy, and get Charlie back.

**BPOV**

I quickly bought a ticket, and ignoring the pain in my heart from being apart from Jacob, went to the airport and boarded my plane.

I wasn't happy, and I told Edward that I didn't want him, but if I could protect Jacob from the fate that Edward had planned for him otherwise, then I would do everything in my power to make sure he was okay.

I leaned back and listened to my iPod the whole way there. It seemed like the songs were interacting with my mood.

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly.

[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why.  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

[Chorus]X2

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you.

God I did miss him. I missed him so much it hurt.

The plane landed, and I ran to the nearest tree cover to phase. I ran through the trees, following my instincts to find where they were. When I came to a spot in the pavement behind a few buildings, I phased back and got dressed quickly.

I opened up a hole in the ground, and looked into the darkness below.

"Come on Bella," I mumbled to myself, "you have to do this for Jake, you love him and need him to be safe. You have to get your father," I whispered. I dropped into the darkness below, pulling the concrete back into place.

It was so dark I couldn't see, but I followed the vampire stench into a hall, and over to an elevator. I saw a lady at the reception desk and she was about to speak before I glared at her.

She just pointed to the right, and I followed her gesture. I walked down the hall, and pressed myself up against the wall, listening to the conversations.

"So you're vampires?" I heard Charlie's voice shake.

"And if Bella doesn't come here and become one of us, I'm going to kill you," Edward sneered. I almost rushed into the room right there.

"I knew there was something off about you," I heard Charlie say, defending me, "Bella knew all this and still stayed with you? I can't believe you left her! You don't deserve her!" I heard a smack and a cry of pain from Charlie.

"She loves Jacob," I heard Charlie say once more, before I heard his head fall, and he passed out.

"Well, if she loves Jacob, then she should be here soon, because if she's not, I'm going to kill him," Edward sneered, and I heard more vampires laugh.

"I don't exactly approve of this Edward," I heard a voice say, and I peered around the corner to see that it was Aro. I had seen photos in the Cullen house, and Edward had told me about them all.

"Neither do I," Caius said, "but if it means another werewolf dead, then I'm alright with it." He sneered when he said werewolf, obviously not liking what me or my pack was.

"I don't sense a bond between you two Edward," I saw Marcus say, "are you sure you want to do this? You'd be breaking her heart."

"She's mine," Edward sneered, "and nobody else can have her."

"Who are you to say who I belong to," I shouted, growling at him.

I walked into the room, and Edward smiled.

"I'm the person who is going to turn you into a vampire so we can be together, because I'm going to kill your father, and your soul mate if you don't." he snarled.

"You can turn me Edward, but I will never love you," I spat out at him. He walked towards me and slapped me across the face, hard.

"You aren't going to speak to me that way," he growled, "or the punishment will be 100 times worse than that," he growled.

"I'm a werewolf Edward, are you going to turn me? I'll die if you do, the venom will kill me."

"I'll take my chances," he growled, "there's a chance it will work though."

"I doubt it," I stood up for myself, then I heard Charlie groan and I rushed over to him.

"Dad? Dad! Are you okay?" he groaned and looked up at me.

"Bella?" he asked, and I threw my arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I'm going to get you home soon, alright?" but before I could do more, Caius had me pulled back, and my throat exposed.

"Get off me," I growled at him, and from Edward's previous stories, he told me that Aro, Caius and Marcus, weren't fighters, and therefore I could tear them apart easily if I wanted to.

"Get off me, or I'll make you," I snarled.

"I'd like to see you try," he taunted.

I smiled, "Gladly."

I saw a lantern with oil and a flame in front of me. I phased in his arms, ripped off his head and threw it at the lamp. The oil spilled everywhere and burst into flames as Caius' head and now body that I had thrown, burned in the fire, and he was burned alive.

I gazed into Edward's now blood red eyes with hate and disgust. I saw his eyes flicker behind me, and I quickly turned around and flung Aro into the fire. He wasn't expecting it.

"You will pay for that," he growled, and he exposed my neck.

"Get your hands off her!" I heard Jacob's voice say, as he phased and slammed Edward off me. But it was too late.

Edward had already bitten me.

----

**Plot line ideas? I need something to do after this is over.**

**Help? **

**Press that green button below this sentence! You know you want to!**


	9. Partial Immunity

**Sorry it took so long to update, I haven't found any inspiration.**

**I'm sad to say that this story isn't going to be updated very fast, as I have no idea where it's going.**

**Can you guys help me with plot line ideas? **

**Thanks!**

**Review!**

**----**

**BPOV**

All I could feel was fire.

When James had bit me, it was nothing compared to this fire. This fire just kept growing and growing, and it didn't go away. Because of my high metabolism, it was making it's way through my body faster.

I phased back and threw on a pair of clothes, the burn lessened in human form.

I saw Jacob fighting Edward, Caius was burning and I had thrown Aro in the fire. I was in a state of delirium, but once I saw my dad, I walked over to him, still screaming from the fire.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked him before another scream made it's way through my body.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he said, standing up, "they didn't hurt me, but I know all about you and vampires now." I screamed again.

"Bella, what's happening to you?" he asked.

"I was bitten by Edward, the venom is going through my body, it's like a fire burning you from the inside out," I forced out. I heard a fight behind me.

"You think she still loves you?" I heard Edward say as he was circling a russet-brown wolf. He couldn't read my mind, but he could read Jacob's.

"She said that to you, what makes you think that she loves you?" Edward asked snarling, then he chuckled.

"She's your imprint? Do you think that matters? She said that to you, and I'm betting that she meant it.

I phased, the fire still burning through my veins, and I ignored the pain, just stalking Edward from behind.

_She still loves me, and I know that. I found the other half of the note, and she said that to protect me._

"What makes you think that's true?" Edward snarled, lunging for Jacob.

_Because it's the truth,_ I thought, and he heard my thoughts through Jacob's head. I lunged for Edward's throat and ripped his head off, throwing it in the ever growing fire.

_Did you mean what you said back at your house Bella?_ Jacob asked.

_No,_ I told him, running my head over the thoughts I had when that happened, _I said it to protect you, I didn't want anything to happen to you, because the love I have for you is forever._

Just then I collapsed on the ground, and I saw Jacob phase back and pull some clothes on.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked frantically, and the rest of the pack came in at that point, fighting off the rest of the vampire guard.

"No she's not," I heard a voice slur from behind him.

Jacob spun around and came face to face with Marcus, "Give me one good reason not to rip your head off right now," he snarled.

"Because I didn't approve of what Edward wanted to do, I was against it. There was no tie between him and Bella, he only wanted revenge." I heard him say, Jacob went to phase, but I quickly phased back, and pulled my clothes on again.

"Don't Jacob," I said pained, "I left him standing because I heard him disapproved with my own ears." After awhile Jacob relaxed.

"What's going to happen to her?" Jacob asked looking at me.

"I don't know," Marcus sighed, "usually a normal werewolf would be dead right now, but considering the story Edward told Aro I think I know why she's not dying." Marcus said.

"And why is that?" Jacob asked, watching at the pack was destroying the vampires and throwing them in the ever growing fire.

"Bella was bitten by a vampire before, and the venom was removed from her bloodstream. Shortly after that, she morphed into a wolf, I believe that because she had venom in her system before, because of her high metabolism, she might have developed a partial immunity to it."

I groaned from the fire, "What do you mean by partial immunity?"

"This has never happened before, but there are legends of werewolves with some vampire traits because of a partial immunity build up." He explained.

Jacob took me into his arms and stroked my hair, "What vampire traits did they have?" he asked.

"The vampire eye colour, major enhanced strength, even faster running, and over all, even though their skin is still warm and soft, nothing can puncture it." He told us, kneeling next to me, and examining my body.

"Because of the high metabolism, her body will probably fight off all the venom in maybe three hours or so," he said, feeling my pulse as I sweated and moaned from the fire.

"God, it feels like I'm burning," I said harshly, "but I won't need to drink blood will I?"

"No, you won't, that's something that you don't get," I sighed in relief when he said that.

"Why did you leave me alive when you could've killed me?" he asked curiously.

"I heard what you said, you wanted to spare my life, so I only find it fair that I spare yours," I smiled up at him. "Plus the Cullen's are back in Forks, so I thought if you wanted to, you could join their family," I smiled.

"I'd like that," he said, and I glance up for the first time in awhile.

The pack was walking over to me, and I saw that all the vampires were gone. I looked at Sam in awe, "How'd you do that?" I asked, still in Jake's arms, and he stood up and walked with me and Marcus to Sam.

"Not all of these vampires were fighters," he shrugged, "so it was kind of easy to do." He smiled down at me.

"I didn't mean what I said to Jake," I said guilty, "I didn't want him to follow me and get hurt, but I guess that was pointless huh?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah," he chuckled, then I heard Charlie come up from behind me.

"I never thought I lived in a world with mythical creatures," he shook his head, "but I guess I'm glad if it's anyone then it's you," he smiled up at Sam.

"You do know that you can't tell anybody about this right?" Sam looked at Charlie, and Charlie nodded.

"I know, and I promise not to tell." Charlie became a little more scared when Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth came up behind him, all standing over 6'2.

I hissed as another wave of pain made its way through my body, "Fuck." I muttered.

"Language Bella," Charlie warned.

"You'd be swearing too if you felt like you were burning from the inside out," I snapped at him, and he looked taken aback. Tremors rocked through my body and Jacob kissed me chastely on the lips. I instantly calmed under his touch.

"Don't phase right now Bella," he warned, "it'll hurt more if you do. Let your body fight it off for now, okay?" he said sweetly, and by the look in his eyes, I couldn't say no.

"Fine," I mumbled, as he walked over to the throne where Aro used to be and sat down with me.

"We just have to wait out the pain for now," he sighed, holding my closer when I clenched my jaw in pain.

"I'm here Bella, I'm not going to leave," he vowed, and I sank into his body, welcoming the heat of his embrace.

----

**Plot line ideas? I need something to do after this is over.**

**Help? **

**Press that green button below this sentence! You know you want to!**


	10. Returning Home

**I am currently beta-ing for a wonderful writer going by the name of **jaenajam

**Go check out her stories! They're awesome :)**

**And even if you're on Team Jacob, like me, I think you'll love them! Pack fluffiness XD**

**Thanks!**

**Review!**

**----**

**BPOV**

"How much longer until the burning stops?" I asked, cringing at the new wave.

I'd been burning for a long time now, I didn't know what time it is, it felt like days.

Jacob was rocking me back and forth, but the fire raged on.

"Maybe another hour or so," Marcus said thoughtfully, "but—" he was cut off.

"Jake," Seth glanced at his watch, "if we're going to make our flight home, we have to go right now," he said regretfully.

"Will you be okay Bella?" Jake glanced at me as I let out another scream.

"Yeah," I hissed at the hot wave of fire, "I'll be fine as long as I don't have to talk."

"Alright," Jacob stood up, carrying me, "Marcus, can you meet us back in Forks?" he asked, "we're going to need your knowledge on what's happening to Bella, plus, the Cullen's live there, maybe you can join their clan."

Charlie shook his head, "I can't believe this is all real," he mumbled incoherently.

"That's be nice," Marcus smiled a small smile, "I'll meet you there, I'm a bit faster than the average vampire, so I can actually run on water," he seemed proud about that.

"Cool," I smiled, then hissing at another heat wave.

"I'll meet you guys there, okay?" he asked, placing a cool hand on my forehead, "I can sense the connection between you two, I'm glad I made the right choice, I don't think I could live with myself if you were killed because of Edward." Marcus smiled a small smile, and then ran out the door.

"Come on guys," Jake sighed. Sam, Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry stood up.

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

"I think she decided to stay behind, to take care of La Push," Quil said.

"More like she hates me and wants nothing to do with me," it came out as a snarl because of the fire.

"Sorry," I hissed, "the fire is fucking killing me," I moaned, rolling into Jacob as he walked.

"We'll be home soon," he soothed, and I felt a cool rush of air as we got out of he building, and made our way to the airport, Charlie at my side.

----

When we got back to Seattle, I was wondering what I was going to say to the Cullen's. I had killed their son, this thought was running through my head, when I heard a faint pained cry that only a werewolf could hear.

I looked up from where I was walking and through the burning pain, I saw bright topaz eyes.

Jasper.

He has the same expression on his face that I had to control on mine, he was looking at me in shock, and I keeled over on the ground, clutching my stomach at the pain ran through me. I screamed internally, and Jacob rushed to my side.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

I nodded weakly, and saw Jacob stiffen and turn around to see Jasper. "What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

"Alice saw you coming, and I'm here to help Bella," he said, "she's my friend, and you're going to need my support if you're going to talk to my family," he said, helping me up with Jake. Jasper keeled over a bit.

"What's wrong with you?" Jacob asked with a hit of sarcasm.

"Jasper's an empath," I said, ignoring another wave, "he feels whatever you feel, and right now, he can feel my body burning." I said through clenched teeth.

"Bella why are you burning?" he asked with a pained voice.

"Edward bit her," Charlie came up from behind me and wrapped an arm around me shoulder.

"So you guys left because you almost attacked her on her birthday," Charlie sighed, "but then again, Marcus says that it was because of all the vampire bloodlust was affecting you." He sighed.

"Marcus?" Jasper asked confused.

"Yeah," Jasper spun around and Marcus stood there, blood red eyes prominent, "it makes sense that all of the bloodlust would affect you, everyone felt the pull of Bella's blood, it affected you, it really wasn't your fault." Marcus patted Jasper on the back.

Jasper smiled, "I guess not huh?"

"Nope," Charlie smiled at Jasper, "and Bella forgave you a long time ago."

We walked out into the parking lot, and I ran to the woods. The pack followed, and Jasper came with us.

"You going back to our house?" he asked.

"Yup," I sighed, "Alice and Emmett don't hate me right?" I asked, tears pricking my eyes.

"No," Jasper smiled, "Edward was pissing us off anyway. All he could think about was getting revenge, he took out his anger on us. He threw Emmett into walls, and Alice," Jasper sneered at this part, "he tore off Alice's arm when she said that she was on Bella's side." He was growling.

"I ripped his arm off for that," he growled ferociously, "so Alice and Emmett are with you. Rosalie refuses to budge, and Esme and Carlisle will probably be mad at you for killing Edward," I flinched at that word, "but when they see he bit you, when you're a werewolf and it can kill you," he shuddered, "well, they might change their minds."

His head snapped up and he looked at me, "How are you still alive?" he asked curiously.

"Marcus thinks that it has to do with the venom that was in my veins before. Once my body fights off the venom, I'll have vampire qualities, like enhanced speed, strength, and the red eyes, until they fade to topaz. I don't have to hunt animals though. My eyes will turn gold in around two months," I explained, then went to phase behind a tree.

Bad idea.

As soon as I was in wolf form, the burning coursed through my body and I howled loudly in pain. I phased back immediately and screamed.

"Bella?" Jacob asked frantically as I pulled on my clothes. He ran to my side and picked me up.

"I'm okay," I hissed through clenched teeth, "you go phase, Jasper can run with me."

Jasper walked over and picked me up. "Let Charlie ride on your back to the Cullen's okay?" I asked Jacob and he nodded, turning around.

"Jake!" he walked back over to me, and I kissed him fiercely.

"I love you," I breathed, and Jacob kissed me again.

"I love you too," he smiled, before he ran to the trees.

We were at the Cullen's house in a little over 30 minutes, I almost fell asleep as Jasper was running, but every time a burst of fire ran through my Jasper would hiss, and I would feel the pain.

He set me down, and I slowly walked up to the door, the whole pack with me. Edward had bit me, and that was against the treaty. It had to be renewed, or the pack would hunt the Cullen's, and I didn't want them to get hurt. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, mouthed 'it's going to be okay,' and walked inside.

After a minute, I knocked on the door, and it opened slowly.

_Here we go,_ I sighed, preparing myself for being yelled at.

Instead I was knocked over by a black and white blur.

"Bella, oh my god! I'm so glad you're okay! You have no idea what it's like not being able to see you now that you're a wolf, but when my future disappeared, and I saw a flicker of you at the airport, I sent Jasper to get you!" Alice was hugging me fiercely and I saw Jasper standing behind her, looking remorseful.

"I'm fine Alice," I let out a hiss.

"Are you okay?" she asked, stepping back when she saw my murderous expression, Jasper immediately keeled over, and I was even more guilty than usual, I put up my mental shield, but then realized that wouldn't do any good. Jasper's power wasn't mental.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I wish I could cover it, but my shield is mental, not physical," I then keeled to the ground, in the same position as Jasper.

"Jasper are you okay? What's going on?" Alice rushed to Jaspers side, and Emmett came out of the house.

"Explain in the house," he said with a hard expression, he came over to me to pick me up, but I was snatched up into warm arms before he could.

"I'll carry her, she's my imprint," Jacob nearly growled, I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Emmett's on our side, remember?" I asked him, kissing him on the lips chastely.

"Right," he relaxed under my touch and carried me inside.

We were immediately hit my the horrible stench of vampire. It caused me even more pain than what I was used to, and the fire became even worse.

I screamed in pain, trying to hold in as much as possible, but Carlisle was right in front of me once I did.

"Is she okay?" Carlisle's voice was monotone, I guess he knew that I had killed Edward.

"No I'm not! I'm burning from the inside out! I'm a werewolf, and I haven't fought off the venom yet! Can't you speed up the process!?" I nearly screamed at Carlisle, while growling from the fire.

"How are you not dead?" he asked curiously, I was about to scream when Marcus came from behind me and explained the whole story.

He told Carlisle about the tie that wasn't there between me and Edward, and how he only wanted revenge on Bella for not wanting him. He told him his theory on why I wasn't dying, and how I would have some vampire qualities.

At that point, I knew that we were starting to win Carlisle over, and even though he lost his first companion, he was beginning to see what a vampire Edward truly was.

"Now that I think about it, he would come home with topaz eyes, but with a bright red ring around the irises. I guess maybe he wasn't the vampire I thought he was…" Carlisle trailed off upset. Esme came up from behind him.

"He's in a better place now, he doesn't have the vampire qualities that made him this way. He's with his mother and father," Esme comforted him and Carlisle relaxed.

At this point, the fire in my veins was so severe I ran outside and threw up in the bushes. I began to cry, and shake.

"Bella, calm down! Don't phase! The pain will only get worse," Jasper ran out after me, but the fire was retreating to my heart, and Jasper collapsed three feet away from me.

I screamed one last time, before my heart stopped.

The fire was gone. My heart wasn't supposed to stop!

I was then knocked back onto my butt when my heart started on its own again, it took my by surprise. I sighed in relief as I crawled over to Jasper and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked him frantically.

"Now that you aren't burning anymore I am," he smiled, giving me a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay Bella," I hugged him closer, before we walked inside together, I was a little faster than usual and was back at Jacob's side in less than 1 second.

"I guess I was right about the speed," Marcus smiled, crossing his arms.

"Are you going to let him stay here Carlisle?" I turned my gaze to Carlisle and I saw the shock on his face.

"What?" I was worried.

Carlisle pointed to the mirror and I walked up to it.

My eyes were a pure amber with chocolate brown rims.

"Wow," I breathed.

"It's too bad you aren't going to see them for much longer," a voice sneered from behind me, "you killed my brother." I spun around to face the person who said that.

"And now I'm going to kill you," she sneered before stepping forward into a crouch.

----

**I think it's pretty obvious who that was, :P**

**Review! They make me write faster :) **

**Aren't you glad that Bella isn't dead? :P**

**I am :)**

**REVIEW! XD**

**~Hanna**


	11. Terrifying Truths

**I am currently beta-ing for a wonderful writer going by the name of **jaenajam

**Go check out her stories! They're awesome :)**

**And even if you're on Team Jacob, like me, I think you'll love them! Pack fluffiness XD**

**Thanks!**

**Review!**

**----**

**BPOV**

I sank into a crouch, amber eyes fixed on the blonde vampire that was crouching and snarling in front of me.

"He was going to kill me Rose," I snarled, "and whether you like it or not, I had to defend myself. He bit me too, and for that, he would've died either way." She didn't let me finish before she lunged for me.

It felt like everything was going in slow motion, I was faster than any normal vampire now, and that would be a big advantage.

Rosalie jumped, arm extended, ready to clench in around my throat. I quickly crouched, did a somersault jumped up, and pushed her into the mirror. I snarled viciously.

"You can try to kill me Rosalie," I growled, "but I am not a normal werewolf anymore, it won't be easy to do." She lunged again, and for the second time, I dashed around her, but instead of leaving another shattered mirror, I pinned her to the ground.

"I know you never liked me, because Edward showed an interest in me and not you, but that doesn't give you the right to try and kill me." I let her up, still in a slight defensive crouch, just incase she would lunge again.

"So leave me and my pack alone," I was getting angry, but instead of phasing, I saw this red haze in the corners of my vision. I pushed out just as Rosalie lunged for me, but she stopped about 3 ft in front of me.

I stared in shock, and the red haze disappeared, Rosalie charging. I was caught off guard and she threw me to the ground. I brought my knees up to my chest and placed them on her stomach, pushing her up, and pressing the red haze on her as she was stuck to the ceiling, unable to get down.

I was getting tired, and I saw Jacob come up to me.

"How did you do that?" he asked incredulously.

"It's probably her vampire power," Marcus observed walking over to me, "the venom enhanced her ability to shield her mind, and now I think she can use it physically. It seems to be a physical shield rather than a mental one." He looked at me with wonder.

"This is creeping me out," I breathed.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Rosalie snarled, squirming underneath the continuous pressure of my shield.

"What is your problem with me Rose?" I snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." _Man this girl is stubborn._

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," I glared, pressing her further into the ceiling.

"Alright!" she screamed, while I enveloped her in the shield and placed pressure on her uncomfortably. "I hated you because he would have rather had a puny human than me! I was used to having everyone love me and want me, and he never showed an interest. I never like him that way, but when he didn't show an interest in me like he did in you, I wondered what was wrong with me!"

"Then why are you defending him? Shouldn't you be mad at him?" I sighed, releasing some of the pressure of her chest and lowering her a bit.

"I'm just angry," she sighed, "and I need someone to take it out on."

"I know you're angry Rose," I sighed, letting her feet touch the floor, but not letting her go, "but you shouldn't take it out on me, I've done nothing to you."

"I know," she sighed, "I have always liked you Bella, but I guess what Edward said was right, I am vain." I let my hold on her go, and Emmett walked over to her.

"Are you going to take our side now Rose?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I guess so," she sighed, but I could tell that she didn't want to.

"Alice?" I asked, as she got a blank look on her face. "What is it?"

"The Volturi are gone, but I'm afraid that the fight isn't over," she said pained.

"What are you talking about?" I asked frightened, holding Jake close. I didn't want to lose him.

"In around a month," she said frightened, "there will be a fight, but I can't see more than the first few seconds, because of the werewolves." She said gravely.

Jasper walked over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her, "It'll be okay Alice, we've got werewolves and vampires, we've got the upper hand." He tried to comfort her.

"But they're going to create an army of newborns, and their leader has changed around 15 already," she quivered.

"Then I'll teach everyone here how to fight them, I'm an expert at it," he said firmly.

"That's not the worse part," I heard her say.

I clung even closer to Jacob, who was hugging me tight.

"What's the worst part?" I forced out of my mouth.

"I can slightly see you now," she said, her voice cracking, "and after the fight, you're crying."

I stood stiff, "Do you know why I'm crying?" I asked, terrified.

"No, I don't," she clung closer to Jasper, "but I know, if we don't gain the upper hand, then it will probably be because of Jacob."

My voice caught in my throat, "What do we do?"

It was Carlisle who spoke up, "Esme and I will travel in the eastern hemisphere, searching for our friends, Rosalie and Emmett, you will go to the western hemisphere. Alice and Jasper will take two days to gather up the vampires they know, and then come back to train the wolves on how to fight newborns." I saw them all nod, and they all disappeared to get supplies.

"And we'll just carry on with our lives?" I asked, a hint of hysteria in my voice.

"We have no other choice, until they come back," Jacob sighed, clearly not showing how scared he was that he might die.

"I don't want to lose you," I breathed, as we walked to the forest, hand in hand.

"You won't," He stopped and turned me to face him.

"I love you Bella, and I won't ever let anything happen that will tear us apart," I saw the love in his eyes, and I kissed him fiercely. He returned the kiss, that then became passionate.

"We have to go back to school now don't we?" I asked, tired.

"We'll go back tomorrow, right now, we have to get back to your house, and explain everything to Charlie now that he knows everything." I sighed, as I undressed and tied my clothes to my ankle.

Jacob did the same thing, and we phased, running together.

_So we live, we love, and carry on until the month is up?_ I asked afraid.

_We live and love, and then we fight._ He said, sighing.

We fight.

----

I got up the next morning, and drove myself down to La Push. I pulled my truck into the parking lot, and immediately ran to Jacob where he was lounging by a tree.

"Hi," I smiled, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he smiled, and leaned down to kiss me. I loved kissing Jake, it just always felt so right.

"Alright you two," I heard Embry say, "come on, we have to get to class."

I saw Leah beside Seth, and saw that though she was still mad, she looked at me with less hate every passing day.

"Leah?" she turned around, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she sounded unsure, but I needed to talk to her.

"Leah, why don't you like me?" I asked, she was like the pack version of Rosalie.

"I never didn't like you Bella," she sighed, running a hand through her shoulder length black hair, "I was just jealous."

"Why?" I asked.

She then told me about everything that had happened between her and Sam. How Emily came after, and he imprinted. How after she phased, and how she was stuck with Sam, the pain of his unwillingness to fight haunted her thoughts every day. I knew where she was coming from, it had happened to me once back in Phoenix before I moved here.

"You'll find your imprint one day," I smiled, "I know you will. And you aren't a dead end Leah, I'm not, and you won't be either." A small smile appeared on her lips, and I was happy that she wasn't as hateful. I took a chance and pulled her into a hug.

She stiffened under my arms, but soon after, she softened and began to shake. She was crying, and I rubbed her back.

"It's okay Leah, I'm here for you, you're not alone anymore," I said softly. And we stayed standing there, until the bell rang, and I took her to the bathroom.

I helped her clean up, and we both walked outside just to stiffen immediately.

I smelled the overly sweet scent and I had to resist the urge to cover my nose in disgust. This wasn't one of the Cullen's and it wasn't someone I knew either. This was a nomad, I could smell the human blood in his scent.

A movement caught in the corner of my eye, and Leah and I looked to our right. We saw Steven walking into the woods, and the faint white shimmer of a vampire leading him in there.

"Come on, we have to protect people, whether they see us or not," I grabbed Leah's arm, and we ran to the forest, phasing on the fly after removing our clothes.

_How stupid is this guy?_ I asked, creeping through the woods to a clearing.

_I don't know, but this is going to get me in trouble for skipping class,_ Leah sighed.

We saw the vampire, a woman with long black hair, almond red eyes, and angled features luring him, and he was falling for it.

Just as she was about to go in for the kill, I growled fiercely, white fur on my neck standing up on end.

She looked up, and I locked eyes with her, creeping out of the bushes. Steven looked at me frightened, and I knew what it felt like to be in his shoes. I was like that when Jacob saved me from Laurent. Leah let out a howl, and she began snarling.

"Impossible," the girl breathed, "you aren't supposed to exist."

I snarled and using my shield enveloped her in it, so she couldn't move. I stalked towards her, snarling.

_Get our clothes from the forest, there are matches in my pocket, _I told Leah.

_No need,_ this was Seth, _I've got them and I'm phasing back now. I'll come with the clothes._

_Be careful Seth,_ I heard the protectiveness in Leah's thoughts, she loved her brother and didn't want to lose him.

_Damn straight I don't want to lose him,_ I lost my concentration for a second, and the vampire slipped from my grasp.

She shoved me aside and pushed her way towards Leah. I jumped on her from her back, and then got thrown, landing on my back.

I held on to my wolf form, but then saw the look on Leah's face. Leah had imprinted, and she wasn't paying attention to the vampire.

Steven.

Had she really not looked him in the eye before?

_LEAH! THE VAMPIRE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! LOOK OUT!_ I nearly killed everyone from the force of my scream.

It was too late.

The vampire pushed Leah back, and Leah's head hit the tree, and she passed out. I ran to her as she phased back, covering her naked form.

I was only partially aware of the russet brown wolf behind me tearing the vampire apart, and Sam coming from the trees to light the pile on fire. They disappeared into the trees after, very aware of Steven.

Seth came out of the trees, and with my back to Steven I phased back.

"She imprinted on him," I said while pulling on my clothes, Seth looked at Steven, "make sure he doesn't run away, tell him what's going on."

He quickly got a hold on Steven before he had a chance to run away, and I dressed Leah quickly, knowing she wouldn't want anyone to see her like this.

Soon after, the entire pack came through the trees, Jacob looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically, rushing to my side and hugging me.

"I'm fine," I smiled at him lovingly and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What about Steven?" his voice was low.

"Leah imprinted on him," I chuckled, picking up a now dressed Leah, and making my way to where Seth was explaining everything to him.

"That's why Bella beat you that one day, and that's why you don't want to mess with us," was Seth's final statement, but he said it with a light voice, showing Steven that we were okay, and we weren't going to hurt him.

"Come on down to Emily's, we have a lot of explaining to do," I smiled at him, and saw him look at Leah.

"Is she okay?" he asked, with a hint of love in his eyes, no doubt from the imprint. I smiled internally.

"She'll be fine," I smiled, "you better get used to it."

He looked up at me with worry.

"You have to get used to it Steven," Jake came up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You run with werewolves now." I smiled.

----

**If you're wondering who Steven is, go back to Bella's first day at school. It's around chapter 5 or 6 or something. He's the guy Bella fought with.**

**Review!**

**100-110 Reviews— Thursday**

**110-120 Reviews— Wednesday**

**120-130 Reviews—Tuesday**

**Sorry I can't get a chapter to you faster than that, I have a lot of work, though I do know where I'm going with this story.**

**Review! Thanks :)**

**Hanna**


	12. Explaining

**I am currently beta-ing for a wonderful writer going by the name of **jaenajam

**Go check out her stories! They're awesome :)**

**Review!**

**----**

**BPOV**

After we got back to Emily's and I set Leah down in the spare room, I walked out to the living room where Steven was. I walked over to Jacob, and sat down in his lap, his arms encircling me in his warmth. I sank into his hold, and pressed my lips to the hollow at the base of his neck. It was then that I realized that Steven was staring at all of the half naked giant werewolves.

"It's a lot easier to phase, the less clothing you're wearing," I explained, and he nodded, obviously still uncomfortable.

"You don't have to be scared of us, we don't bite," Embry said, and everyone laughed.

"Often," Jared teased, and I saw Steven go rigid, and his eyes fill with fright.

"It's okay Steven," Jacob said smiling, "you're Leah's imprint, it would cause us all pain if you were to get hurt. That's why we can never kill an imprint, no matter how much we want to, because it would cause irreparable damage to the pack."

That seemed to make him a little less afraid.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"She'll be fine, we all heal fast," I smiled.

"What do you mean?" he asked, one eyebrow raising in confusion.

"Hold on," I smiled, getting up from Jacob, "I'll show you."

I walked into Emily's kitchen, and grabbed a clean towel and a knife. I walked back out, and pulling up a chair in front of Steven I sat down.

"Don't be too grossed out," I smiled, before bringing the knife down onto my hand and slicing it open. I didn't cut too deep, but I did have to wipe away blood.

Once I wiped away the blood, I showed Steven my palm. He watched as the little tendons in my hands, weaved their way back together until where there was blood, now there was only a faint pink line.

"Wow," he breathed, amazed, "that was amazing."

"I never get used to it, and I watch it happen all the time," I smiled, cleaning off the knife and throwing the towel in the laundry hamper.

I walked back over to Jacob, and sat next to him this time.

"What's imprinting?" he asked.

"Imprinting is when a werewolf sees his or her soul mate," Jacob explained, "when you do, that person is the only person you'll ever be with. The only one you'll ever love unconditionally. You may feel other love for different people, but no-one can resist the pull of the imprint." Jacob explained.

"I bet I could," Steven said, and everyone looked at him in shock.

"If I wanted to!" he finished quickly, "I really like Leah, even though she seems really rough on the outside, she seems like she has a lot more going on than she lets out."

"It's not possible," a booming voice came from the doorway, and there stood Sam, with Emily at his side.

"You see, I used to be with Leah," he said remorsefully, "before I changed into a werewolf.

"She thought I was cheating on her when I came back after the week it took me to get myself under control. I couldn't tell her, and I was upset that she didn't know. But one day, her cousin Emily," he gestured to his fiancée, "came down to visit, and I imprinted on her.

"The imprint cannot be resisted, I tried all I could to forget Emily and stay with Leah, but in the end it was too strong to resist, and I could tell Emily everything. Because I could tell her everything, she and I were closer than me and Leah could ever me.

"It hurt me every time I saw Leah, that I had dumped her for her cousin, and I didn't like having to look into her eyes every time she was with Emily. Leah still didn't know about werewolves, until she became one.

"It hurt me that I had her in my head all the time, and she couldn't escape me and my thoughts of Emily. She still loved me, and after awhile, she believed that she was a dead end, and she was destined to never have someone to love, or someone that loved her.

"Which is why I'm glad you're here Steven," Sam put a hand on Steven's shoulder, "because now she has no more ties to me, and she won't be in pain anymore. She will be whatever you need, whether it'll be a friend, sister, or later on a lover. She'll be whatever you want, until you decide to become a couple." I saw Steven smile.

"Bella?" my head snapped up, and I looked at Steven.

"Yeah Steven?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that I was such an ass to you," he sighed, hanging his head, "I see now that you had enough shit to deal with without me adding to it."

"I accept your apology Steven," I smiled, snuggling closer to Jacob.

With my advanced hearing, I heard Leah's breathing ease out of sleep, and I could tell she's awake.

"I'll be right back," I smiled, standing up, and kissing Jacob. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled away after a few seconds. I walked down the corridor and into the room that Leah was in.

"Hey," I smiled, walking over to where she was. She rolled over, and closed her eyes hard.

"Come on Leah, Steven's out there," as soon as I said his name, her heart sped up.

"He is?" she couldn't doubt the hope and happiness that seeped into her voice.

"Yup," I smiled, "and he's waiting for you."

I heard her breath speed up, and her heart rate kick into gear.

"Alright," she breathed, "I guess I better go talk to him." She got out of bed, and I laughed, averting my eyes.

There were holes in the clothes she was wearing, and they left little to the imagination.

"Maybe you better find some better clothes first," I laughed, smiling.

"Yeah," she laughed, "maybe I should."

She walked over to the closet, and pulled out a fitted black spaghetti strap top and some jean shorts. She pulled on some black flip flops, and ran a brush through her hair.

"Where did those things come from?" I asked.

"Emily keeps them here for me, just in case," she sighed, "I never really got along with her after Sam imprinted on her, but she always looked out for me," she paused for a minute, "I guess I owe her an apology after this."

I smiled at Leah, "Yeah, you probably do, but right now you have to go out and talk to your imprint," I smiled, and Leah's heart accelerated again.

"You're heart is beginning to annoy me," I smiled, then laughed at Leah's confused expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Every time I mention Steven," her heart rate picked up, "your heart beats twice as fast."

She blushed, "Oops."

"It's alright, that happened with me when people mentioned Jacob after the first few days that we imprinted," I smiled, "it still happens now, but not as quick as before."

She smiled and hugged me, "Thank you Bella, for being there even when I was a bitch to you."

I wrapped my arms around her torso, returning the hug, "You're welcome," I smiled, "now go out there, and talk to him," I pushed her out the door, and followed right behind her.

As soon as Steven saw Leah, he was in awe. I knew these two were going to be in love for the rest of their lives.

I walked back over to Jacob, "Think he'll be able to stand Leah?" I asked, then saw that when Steven stood up, he was taller thank her. In fact, he was almost the same height as all of us.

He opened the back door, and he and Leah strolled outside, Leah first.

"I think so," Jacob smiled, then kissed my neck, and I shivered. I raised my head to meet his lips, and I was instantly immersed in a wonderful kiss.

"Mmm," I smiled against his lips, "I love you," I kissed him one more time.

"And I love you," he smiled, but just before he kissed me he screamed.

"OW!" I heard a loud bang, and a rock was on the ground in front of us.

"YOU'RE DEAD QUIL!" Jacob shouted, before chasing Quil out the front door and into the forest. I laughed, sinking back into the couch, relishing in the wonder of the moment.

_I wonder how Leah and Steven are,_ I wondered…smiling.

-----

**Leah POV**

Steven and I walked outside to the back porch and sat down. I didn't want the others to hear our conversation, but when I heard them laughing at Quil hitting Jacob on the head with a rock, I knew we had our privacy.

"So, you guys are werewolves," he sighed, not as rigid as he was before.

"Yup," I sighed.

"And you imprinted on me?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Wow," he sat down next to me and placed his elbows on his knees.

"I know, I never thought I would imprint, but I'm so happy that I did," I smiled, looking over at him, "are you okay with all this?" I asked, suddenly afraid that he wouldn't be happy.

"I am happy about this," I saw him blush.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it's just, I always kinda had a crush on you, but you never looked at me," he smiled, blushing some more.

"Well, that explains why I didn't imprint on you earlier, you have to look in the eyes of your imprint in order for you to imprint, and I didn't look at you until I saved you from that bloodsucker," I sneered when I said 'bloodsucker.'

"So vampires are real?" he asked in awe.

"Yup, and you were almost killed by one," I sighed, "why would you follow her?" I nearly shouted.

"I don't know," he looked down, "well, kind of because…I don't know…as soon as I saw her, I just began to follow her."

"Probably an extra ability," I muttered.

"Extra ability?" he asked.

"Yeah, some vampires have extra abilities. Mind reading, sensing emotions, seeing the future, she probably had the seduction ability." I sighed, then looked into his dark eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay," I smiled.

"I'm glad you imprinted on me," he began to rub the back of his neck.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"Do you maybe want to go on a date with me tomorrow night to the movies?" he asked, not looking at me.

"I'd love to," I smiled, then we both stood up. I was surprised and happy that he was taller than me. He opened his arms, and he gave me a hug. I was only happy to melt into the warmth of his hug.

_Wait,_ I thought, _warmth?_

----

**Bwahahaha!**

**I was a little disappointed at the lack of reviews I got for the last chapter.**

**I'm trying to finish this one before I start 'Black Braids of Time.'**

**Review please! They make me write faster :)**

**Hanna**


	13. Important Authors Note

**Readers,**

**I have decided to put this story on Hiatus. I know what I'm going to do with it, but I'm at a really busy time in my life, and I have more people who want to read 'Black Braids of Time' than people who read this story.**

**I will finish this story eventually, I have a vague plot line, but I'm going to work on the 'Black Braids of Time' story, and put this one on Hiatus.**

**Thank you all for reading, and I will finish this story eventually**

**Hanna**


End file.
